The Bredbeddle Heiress
by kesie875
Summary: There is a transfer student coming to Hogwarts. Her name? Nimue Elaine Bredbeddle, the pureblood heiress to the Royal and Ancient House of Bredbeddle. How will the princess fit into a "low standard" school such as Hogwarts. How will she survive when her cousin unexpectedly drops in. Will anyone discover her most guarded secrect?
1. Nimue Elaine Bredbeddle

** I do not own Harry Potter. That title respectively goes to J.K Rowling.**

**My siblings want me to hurry up and write instead of ranting about any little thing that pops in my mind like some other writers do. So, we're going to have to wait for that until the next chaptor. This chaptor might be pretty short since I just stared, but I'm hoping that the others will be longer than this. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

** The Bredbeddle Heiress**

Nimue is a lovely girl with a slim but sufficiently curved figure, long delicate pianist fingers and vast curtain of very dark auburn hair. She has large green eyes with perpetually pin-prick pupils due to blindness. She has a heart-shaped face, full pouty cupid's bow lips and high cheekbones. She has a very small heart shaped strawberry mark birthmark on her neck below her jaw by her right ear, that jumps with the tempo of her heartbeat. It's like her "tell" to that stony exterior. Nimue wears her skirts longer than is fashionable (well below the knee), along with tights and the full kit of oxford shirt, vest and house tie. Her casual dress is similarly old fashioned and modest, but expensive and flattering as befit a girl fo her birth. Her unadorned attractive appearance is the only thing her father has ever praised, so she is consistent in keeping up the look he prefers.

She walks in a very purposefully graceful way. She never rushes anywhere. She is known for her mannequin-like pose of ramrod straight posture, legs modestly closed at all times and her hands clasped in front of her.

Her voice is siren-like and soft, but she rarely speaks so few are aware of its lovely cadence. She has a glass cutting english accent with only some of the Edinburgh brogue creeping into select words.

Elemanzer, her cat, is very lean and very black (shadow-like even) with perpetual glowing eyes. The eyes glow due to the spell that helps Nimue 'see.' He's kind of demonic looking actually. He's not generally friendly to anyone but Nimue. Even by cat standard he's very silent, but he isn't afraid of hissing, and sometimes attacking, those that upset his mistress. Though lovely, Nimue rarely stands out in a crowd. She is often seen unobtrusively making her way out of the room and spending most of her time with herself. She has little to no friends and seems to actively prefer it that way. She comes off as emotionless and aloof, but not snobbish. Doll-like would be a better word. The fact she is blind doesn't help. The blank stare adds to the effect.

She seems to get by without a cane or any sign of difficulty due to her cat, Elemanzer. In a sense, he functions as her eyes, though she doesn't actually see through his. It's more she understands the landscape through the cat. However, this makes her completely dependent on the animal. She is utterly helpless if something happens to Elemanzer.

Nimue won't be actively rude to anyone that does engage her, but her answers are often short and formal, almost painfully so. This is simply an act of emotional survival, coming from the rather stilted pureblood background. It's the only way she knows and she does it well. She squashes her own wants and desires in order to stifle the pain.

Indeed, Nimue is every inch the perfect refined lady, holding herself with grace, modesty and composure. The only time she comes alive is when she sings. Nimue has the voice of an angel that is heartbreaking to hear. However, she rarely preforms in public. Though she will never admit this, her favorite pop song to sing is "Listen To Your Heart." Nimue is the only daughter of a very old pureblood house and something of a disappointment. This is due to a variety of reasons not the least of which is her blindness. Being born without the ability to see is a source of constant frustration for her father. To top it all off, her father really wanted a son, making her a double disappointment. Her mother, the undisputed "better half" of her father, died due to complications brought about by her birth. So adding to the mounting disappointment is a certain level of blame on her father's part. Though Nimue is a very capable witch despite her blindness, her father thinks her useless. He has informed her repeatedly that he intends to "marry her off" to a man of his choosing as soon as she leaves Avalon.


	2. Life at Avalon

I do not own Harry Potter. That title respectively goes to J.K Rowling.

**It seems that I wasn't able to make it to four chapters last night. That's what I get for starting on my story so late at night. My mom put Barney on this morning for Jaden and Chloe. I wouldn't mind since we all have our own in our rooms, but they don't need to have it up so loud. If I hear that 'I LOVE YOU' song I'm gonna crack. Anyway, if you're all wondering why we aren't in school yet, it's because we're homeschooled. My cousin is planning on buying a monkey this month. I don't know what kind but I hope it's legal.**

* * *

** The Talk**

Bredbeddle Manor was never a homey or comfortable place. The Manor is located on a lonely island in the middle of an eerie and dark swamp. Surrounded by tall, dead trees which vultures and other vicious species of birds. The swap was filled with crocodiles, piranhas, and a mysterious swamp monster that lurked around during the night when there was no moon. The Manor itself was over two centuries years old. It's entire structure was made of old, cold stones and the wood paneling were rotten from age. The image made an intimidating sight. Bredbeddle Manor was once a beautiful estate, but since the death of his wife Lord Bredbeddle no longer cared for the manor or the dangerous creatures that found a home on his land.

Nimue Bredbeddle was never allowed to go outside, which is the reason behind her pale skin. When she was younger, she wandered the manor for a sense of adventure. Dispite her blindness,Nimue explored all eight-hundred rooms finding secret passage ways and hidden libraries that even her father never knew about. She extended her knowledge to amazing degrees, trying her best to please her father. Yet, it seems that will just be an achievement that will never be achieved. Her father was still stuck in his grief over his wife, and it seemed that her father will always see her as nothing but a disappointment.

At the age of eight Nimue was accepted to attend Avalon, which was a huge honor. Deciding not to inform her father, she told him that she was to attend Hogwarts. Not noticing the fact that Nimue was to young to attend he thought nothing of it. With excitement, Nimue packed her bags and accidentally her cat, Elemanzer, ecstatic over the fact that she could attend Avalon. She polished her wand, 11", Willow, Siren's hair, Very thin and whip-like, that chose her when she discovered an abanded room that belong to one of her ancestors. After ordering for her robes, Gold shirt, black skirts, gold knee-length socks, black polished shoes, and a white blazer with black and gold linings, she deemed herself ready to attend Avalon.

For the next seven years Nimue learned all types of magic. She learned light magic, dark magic, black magic, necromancy, grey magic, fire magic, ice magic, storm magic, life magic, myth magic, and death magic. She also attended the normal subjects Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Alchemy, Flying, and Apparition. At the end of the year everyone was to learn to become Animagi and learn Legilimency and Occlumency.

Even through the students of Avalon had very frustrating school years, they managed to find their respectable skills. Nimue was the odd one out. She succeeded in ALL classes. She was deemed prodigy by a teacher and a know-it-all by the students. Hence the reason why she have very little friends. and the few she has aren't that close to her. Nimue, though lonely, was proud of herself for proving herself. She was also proud of her animagi form, a black viper with green markings. When she found out her animagis form she then signed up for Parseltongue classes. Learning the language of the snakes was very easy for her to learn thanks to her animagis form. Nimue was at peace at Avalon. Avalon was her home. It was more of a home than Bredbeddle ever was.

That was until her father started poking his nose into things he shouldn't.


	3. Preparing for Hogwarts

** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**It's been a while since I updated. We had to take our CRCT this week. Tomorrow is our last day. To make things worse, we also have homework to do, and it's a lot of it. Sucks doesn't it. We haven't been able to do anything this week because we were so busy. I guess I finally have enough time on my hand to write at least a short chapter. Well, here goes.**

* * *

** Watch out Hogwarts**

For the first time in her entire life Nimue was panicking. Her father was finally gaining interest in her school life. Very slowly mind you, but to Nimue it was much too soon. If her father ever finds out about her attending Avalon it will gather too much attention, and one thing that Nimue absolutely hated was attention. Glancing at a silent Elemanzer, Nimue pondered over this newfound information. Pacing around the silent room, the young witch tried to think of any way to put an end to this disastrous situation. "What do you think, Elemanzer?" Nimue asked her longtime companion. Elemanzer just stared silently at her with his eerie eyes. Nimue could see that she wasn't going to gain any help from her longtime friend. Sighing dejectedly, Nimue picked up Elemanzer and held him to close her chest as she continued to pace around the room. "This is very bad, Elemanzer. Very bad, indeed." She whispered in the cat's ear. "Nothing can describe the utter despair that I'm feeling." Raising Elemanzer so that they met each other's eyes she asked, "Is there absolutely nothing I can do?"

Elemanzer gave his owner a small lick to her nose as an answer. Nimue gave her furry friend a small smile. Giving Elemanzer a scratch behind his ears, Nimue left the silent room and headed towards the library. _Maybe I'll find something there, _Nimue thought. Walking along the dark hallways, Nimue was lost in thought and before she could even reach her destination a thought struck her. Holding Elemanzer once more Nimue cried, "I remember now!" Tucking Elemanzer under her arm, Nimue ran all the way to her room. Practically throwing Elemanzer on her bed, Nimue sat at her desk and started to furiously write a letter, all the while ignoring Elemanzer's angry hisses. When Nimue finished she let out a sigh a relief and a smug smirk appeared on her face. "Finally finished." she said. Turning around and spotting her little Elemanzer sleeping she decided against waking him up, thanking whoever was listening that there was some of Elemanzer's magic flowing in her eyes. She might not have been able to see well, but at least it was still something.

With a small smirk on her face she carefully walked over and left her letter tied with a dark green ribbon on the window pane. Her owl, Hades, might be able to notice it once he arrived back from hunting. Stumbling around the room Nimue searched for her bed with excited thoughts running through her head. Finally, after a short while of this, Nimue snatched one of her shoes off and threw it in a random direction. With a small jolt of surprise running through her body, her vision came back in a blur. Nimue quickly ran ad jumped into her bed, giggling when Elemanzer shot up and stuck his claws to the ceiling. "Sorry, Elemanzer," she apologized softly before she allowed, yes 'allowed', sleep to claim her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but sometimes school takes so much of your time. Now I think some explanations are in check. You see, Elemanzer is a magical cat (which should be obvious), so her leaves a magical residue in his owner, which is Nimue. So, Nimue uses his magic residue to let her see for a short while, the longest being forty-seven minutes. And as you can see Nimue can be a little dramatic.**


	4. Receiving the letter

** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'm pretty sure that I can write this chapter quicker than the last one. Now that school is done and over with I can finally focus on my story or soon to be stories. I won't tell what the next fanfic will be about, but I'm hoping that it'll catch your interest. Chloe says hi and Jaden...well I don't know what spit bubbles have to do with anything, but I think you get what's happening. So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Hogwarts Here I Come

The next day the heiress of Bredebble was waiting impatiently for an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Even though she wouldn't tell anyone, Nimue was extremely nervous. Something that actually happened only twice in her life. To be honest, these last few days have been she has been more emotional than when she was in nappies. 'How frustrating,' Nimue thought, and to think that when she is in front of others she is as quiet as a Lethifold. Rolling her eyes in frustration fell disgracefully on her bed waving away Elemanzer's irritated hiss. Almost an hour passed and Nimue hasn't heard anything from this Hogwarts school. Even though she wasn't surprised since Hogwarts was such a mediocre school, but that didn't mean that they should force an heiress of her status to wait for such a disrespectful amount of time.

Just when Nimue was about to grab the first thing she touched and throw it in a fit of anger, she heard the fluttering of wings and a soft hoot. Mumbling under her breath she sent Elemanzer to retrieve the letter from the owl. She ignored the terrified squawking of the bird and the satisfied hissing of her companion as she settled herself more comfortably on the bed. Feeling the weight of Elemanzer land on her right shoulder Nimue reach up and gently took the letter from the cat's mouth. "Thank you, darling." Elemanzer gave a contented purr as he rubbed against her cheek. Nimue's hands searched the letter carefully under she finally found the seal. Pulling off the seal and taking its contents out, she raised letter towards Elemanzer so she can read through his eyes. It read,

**To: Nimue Elaine Bredebble **

**Bredebble Manor **

**Bredebble Estate**

**Dear, Nimue Elaine Bredebble**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 of September.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Warlock, International Confederate of Wizards)**

That was as far as she was able to get before the magic ran out of her eyes. 'It seems that I have to send a house-elf to gather my supplies,' she thought. Discarding her letter Nimue reached up and pulled Elemanzer from her shoulder and into her lap. She quickly put an end to the cat's irritation by rubbing a special place behind his ears that had him purring uncontrollably. Chuckling quietly Nimue held Elemanzer closer to her body finding comfort in his slightly colder body. To be honest Nimue didn't want to leave Avalon. It was her home and she knew that Hogwarts will never exceed her expectations. How could it? Compared to Avalon Hogwarts might as well become one of those muggle public school, which it already kind of is considering that Hogwarts excepts just about anyone. Tears welled up in Nimue's eyes the more she thought about it.

Because of her fear of her father she has to leave Avalon behind. Who knows how long she has to stay at Hogwarts? It might be months or years even. Cursing her father in her mind Nimue curled up with Elemanzer and fell into a pitiful sleep.

* * *

**Brandon: Wow that sucks.**

**Tyrese: Shudup! You know damn well that I'm new to this!**

**Iya: I think it's a good start. Not a bad read at all.**

**Brandon: You're only saying that because you like sucking up to everyone.**

**Iya: I do not!**

**Me: Hey guys. As you can see I let one of my younger brother, Tyrese, write this chapter He's new to this so it's pretty short, but I'm still hoping to at least write one long chapter.**

**Tyrese: Until next time, folks! ;)**

**Brandon: How corny.**

**Tyrese: WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP!**


	5. Hogwarts Express

** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**OK****, guys! Surprisingly Brandon wants to write this chapter for some strange reason, and since I want to keep my room intact I'm just going to let him do it. **

**Brandon: You say all this as if it's the end of the world.**

**Me: It might as well be!**

**Oh yeah, and guys, I still haven't received any reviews at all. Micheal thinks it's because I didn't ask for them, but I've read some fanfictions that didn't have to ask for them and they still received reviews. So please, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

Summer passed way too quickly for Nimue's tastes. Saying goodbye to the few friends she had had to be the hardest thing she had to do, second to leaving Avalon of course. She was going to miss the Professors, the classes, the magical creatures, the silly corridors that seemed to enjoy messing with the students heads (when there are no classes of course), the Kraken, the small baby dragon that resides in the cave above Avalon's massive waterfall, she was going to miss everything. Nimue only hoped that her father will lose interest in her schooling soon. She doesn't think that she'll be able to last so long at Hogwarts.

Grumbling to herself to pulled her trolley through the train station tracing Elemanzer's footsteps as they made their way to 9 3/4. She could tell that she gained a few curious stares from the muggles, which she couldn't blame them for since her raven that her house-elf bought, Hades, was currently screeching worse than a banshee. 'Not my fault that I had to put him in a cage. He would've flew away if I didn't.' she thought. Feeling Elemanzer tug on her long black skirt, Nimue quickly ran toward to which she assumed was the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Sighing in relief at the feeling of a pressure coming and going she rolled her eyes at the Wizarding World's stupidity.

'I mean really! Who puts an entrance to the Wizarding World where a high number of muggles are constantly around anyway?' Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the whole situation, she nudged Elemanzer with her foot silently telling him to get a move on. She waited a while as Elemanzer was a good distance away, before she started to follow the magical trace that he left on the ground for her to follow. She quickly became irritated at the complete disorder of the platform, and she might have cast a few silent hexes to get at least some of the cockroaches to move out of her way.

It took a while but she finally found her way to the compartment that Elemanzer chose for them. Sighing in relief, Nimue placed her trolley on the other side of the compartment, not knowing where to place it. As she sat down, Elemanzer thinking that he needed some rest also, jumped on top of her head, and proceeded to make himself comfortable. "You silly cat." Nimue giggled. Feeling the weight of drowsiness getting to her, Nimue leaned her head up against the cool window and softly closed her eyes preparing to get some rest before arriving at Hogwarts. That was until SOMEONE rudely slammed open the compartment door!

'DAMN! I knew I should have used Notice-Me-Not charms!'

* * *

**Tyrese: Man, that was the shortest chapter I've ever seen!**

**Brandon: You're a LIE!**

**Tavarius: Yeah, I've seen even shorter stories than this.**

**Iya: Stories?**

**Tavarius: Yep! Some don't even have more than 300 words.**

**Iya: How lame! LOL!**

**Tavarius: I know right! ;D**

**Brandon: OK, enough with all the chit chat! I know that the chapter is short, but this is my first time trying to continue someone else's story. I have to think up of more idea's so that it won't come off tune.**

**Ke'Aysha: Yeah! That's your excuse! ROTFL!**

**Brandon: You know damn well that it's hard to do something like that!**

**Tyrese: I managed just fine. ;p**

**Brandon: Aaarrrgghhhhhh!**

**Iya:...**

**Tyrese:...**

**Tavarius:...**

**Ke'Aysha:...**

_**Micheal enters room.**_

**Micheal: What I miss?**

**Iya, Tyrese, Tavarius, & Ke'Aysha: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Micheal: _Shakes head and leaves room. _Such crazy people.**

_**REVIEW**_** PLEASE!**


	6. The Unwanted Guest

** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Okay,everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but we've been having serious family issues lately. To be completely honest with you I'm getting sick and tired of all the drama. Oh well. You can never avoid drama I guess. Anyway, even though I'm having some issues at the time, I'm going to at least post one short chapter instead of neglecting everyone. So, let's see what I can do.**

* * *

Sitting up properly Nimue and Elemanzer turned and shot vicious glares at their unwanted visitors. Standing in the entrance of the compartment door were three teenagers who looked to be about her age. Standing in the middle was a male with tanned skin, emerald eyes, messy dark hair, and he was a bit on the short side. He was even a head shorter than she was. 'He would've been pretty handsome if he did something to his hair and those disgusting rags he's wearing.' She thought as she gave distasteful look to his clothes. She turned her attention to the the other male that was standing to the messy haired boy's right. Anyone could take one glance at him and come to the conclusion that he was worth nothing. He had the most horrible shade of red for a hair color, blue, and freckle **EVERYWHERE**! He was tall with big hands and feet and the robes he was wearing was in terrible condition. Worse than the emerald eyes boy's rags if that's even possible! 'There is no mistaking the fact that he is ridiculously poor.'

The final guest was a teenage girl. She was taller than the messy haired boy but shorter than the redhead. The poor girl has wild, bushy hair and she even had beaver teeth. 'Hope she grows out of that soon. Her hair and teeth are both seriously unattractive.' She also had warm brown eyes and pale skin, and her clothes was in good quality. 'At least one of them doesn't look like they came from the streets.' Nimue thought bitterly. There was a moment of silence before the bushy haired girl finally introduced herself. "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger." I stared at her for a moment longer before giving her a curt nod. "I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said quickly, seemingly unnerved by the cool stares directed at him. Elemanzer gave a small hiss at Weasley before turning her attention to the shortest boy of the group.

"H-harry Potter." he stammered with a small blush on his face. I allowed myself to give him a small smile. He was, dare a say it, cute.

"Oh, silly me. I must have come of as rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nimue Elaine Bredbeddle. I just transferred from Avalon to attend Hogwarts for a short amount of time. It's a pleasure to meet you." I practically purred, and I could have sworn I saw the Potter boy shudder. Shrugging it off I watched their reaction with more than just a little amusement.

"AVALON!" Granger and Weasley yelled in shocked unison. I smirked and answered with a small nod. Elemanzer gave a cat equivalent of a laugh at the expressions on the students faces, while Nimue refrained herself from laughing at them. "What's Avalon?" Harry asked in confusion. This time Nimue allowed herself to laugh. 'Such an naive boy. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.' She thought to herself amusingly as she laughed even harder at the looks of shock his friends sent him.

* * *

**I hope that's a good enough chapter for now. My brothers won't be here for this chapter for obvious reasons, but I promise they'll be here for the next.**

**So please REVIEW everyone!**


End file.
